El enigma que esconden tus ojos
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: Una historia llena de sorpresas, romance y aventura... unos atractivos jóvenes que tienen una agencia de espionaje... se aventuran a descubrir en otras personas la lealtad y el honor que se fortalece en una amistad... Varias Parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de GET BACKERS no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_**Escrito por: **Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai _

_**El enigma que esconden tus Ojos **_

**Capítulo 1: Sólo un momento **

La noche caía, no se hizo esperar... un susurró de los labios de una joven acompañado del viento... todo era silencio, la habitación estaba sin un alma que pudiera brindar calor... sensación de abandono... extraña soledad abrazando el tiempo... observaba las gotas de lluvia golpear tímidas el ventanal... deslizándose lentamente... una carrera sin fin... ninguna ganancia... todo al compás del viento... invitante a una tormenta...

- **_Cierro mis ojos, recordando mi oscuro pasado... cuanta sangre derramada para alcanzar libertad... un oscuro y terrible lugar... la fortaleza... nido de innumerables pecados_** – pensó la joven que perdía su mirada a través de las diminutas gotas de lluvia... que distorsionaban las imágenes al resbalar en la ventana... - **_oscuridad eterna en el corazón_** – se dijo en susurró a si misma de pie... girando sobre sus talones pegó su espalda a la pared... una fría y sudada pared a causa de la lluvia... deslizó su cuerpo, abandonado de fuerza, cayendo sin cuidado... hasta sentir la alfombra que cubría el piso... azulejo marmoleado...

Aguardó un momento antes de entrar a la habitación... no había ni una sola nítida luz que le permitiera tener una amplia visión del lugar... Sin embargo atento al resplandor del relámpago pudo observar la silueta de la exquisita figura de la mujer que miraba por la ventana dándole la espalda... su delgado cuerpo se delineaba a través del vestido lila que cubría su piel... suave y nivea... la seda se deslizaba invitante sobre está... en silencio camino lentamente hasta quedar a un lado de la joven...

La joven sintió el calor del hombre que le acompañaba... ahora sus pensamientos eran compartidos, cerca... muy cerca de ella, se giró para luego con lentitud dejarse caer pegada a la pared.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del joven al mirarle actuar de esa manera... era tan hermosa... a pesar de mantener aquel corte donde sus cabellos caín desordenados por su cabeza... algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro... escondiendo el brillo de sus hermosos ojos azules... zafiros invaluables... los cuales miraría sin parpadear... toda la eternidad... Le observó de reojo, la joven estaba sentada en la alfombra, sus piernas pegadas a su pecho... sus brazos rodeando con fuerza esa frágil figura... sus ojos se clavaban a sus rodillas... evitando encontrarse con la trastornante mirada del caballero que le miraba fijamente... sentía su mirada... insistente... invitante a perderse en un sueño lleno de magia... tonterías... ese mundo era utopía... la felicidad no existía... no para ella...

Sumida en sus pensamientos... olvidó el tiempo... cronos bendito titán de la mitología ... podía pedir en silencio un deseo... sólo un momento... que se detuviera el girar de la tierra para contemplar una nueva vida... una oportunidad... solo una... no pedía más...

- **_Ren_** – su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su acompañante cerca de su oído... dudó en levantar su vista... era débil ante esa hipnotizante mirada castaña... se aferró a ignorarle... era inútil... sintió la tibieza de su mano rozar su barbilla... lentamente sintió como era levantada obligándole con sutileza a mirarle... demasiado tarde... allí estaba esa castaña y pura mirada perdonándole sus errores... ni un sólo reproche... sintió sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos... sus piernas flaquearon... si no fuese por que estaba sentada... se hubiera desvanecido en segundos... sólo un momento... rogó en silencio... el tiempo debía darle una segunda oportunidad...

Le miró por unos minutos... era tan frágil... el deseo de protegerle y tenerle en sus brazos... opaco a su razón... debía brindarle su confianza... no era nadie para reprocharle sus errores del pasado... no era nadie para cuestionarle... era vulnerable... era inocente... estaba indefensa... sin resistirlo más... obedeció a su corazón se inclinó quedando a la altura de su rostro... sin dudar movió su mano hacia su rostro... buscando su dulce mirada... buscando ese océano penetrante donde el deseo de sumergirse era cada vez más intenso... rozó la suave piel de su mejilla y con delicadeza se detuvo al sentir entre sus dedos el mentón de la joven, lo elevó lentamente... en segundos tenía aprisionados sus suaves labios... dulzura mezclada a dolor... sintió humedecerse las mejillas de la joven... las lagrimas corrían con libertad por estás... ya nada importaba... sólo ese momento... el momento en que sólo él le hiciera suya... Se inclinó aún más hacia ella tomándola en brazos... sin despegar sus labios de los de ella... sintió como la joven se acomodaba amoldándose a su cuerpo, pasando sus delgados brazos por su cuello... profundizando un tierno y dulce beso... la aprisionó... ya nunca más le dejaría sola... ya nunca más le dejaría ir...

**_- Kazuki_** – susurró contra sus labios al sentir los brazos rodear por completo su cuerpo para llevarlo a otro lugar... estaba cansada... frustrada... temiendo despertar de un enloquecedor sueño... la primera vez que sentía una sensación de abandono de las fuerzas de su cuerpo... sentía las lagrimas de sus ojos escapar... no tenían fin... era algo fuera de su alcance... no había control en sus emociones... temía lo inevitable... temía perder la razón...

Le amaba tanto... desde el momento en que le había liberado de ese horrible lugar... sombrío y sin vida... él era la luz de su vida... - **_pero... ¿por qué?_** – se preguntó mentalmente... – **_¿ por qué aún no podía perdonarse?_** – nuevamente una pregunta mejor formulada golpeó su mente...

-**_ ya nada importa _**– sintió una voz acariciar su oído **_– sólo existimos tu y yo ..._** -

Asintió sin temor... estaba con el hombre que le había dado la oportunidad para experimentar un nuevo presente y construir un verdadero futuro... no sería mala agradecida... sintió la suavidad de la cama bajo su cuerpo... sintió un abrazo protector... estaba tan cansada... abandonándose al sueño se prometió a si misma... pedir al tiempo... sólo un momento... una nueva oportunidad...

Camino hacia la habitación danzando en la oscuridad... la tenía en sus brazos y nunca la iba soltar... era una promesa... desde que la había rescatado de ese horrible lugar ... se había prometido a sí mismo mostrarle otro tipo de vida... _calidad de vida y salud mental..._ le escuchó decir su nombre por lo bajo y sonrió ... era tan embriagante escucharle hablar adormecida... se acercó a su oído para susurrarle palabras alentadoras ... sólo para ellos dos... eso pensaba... nada importaba si no estaba a su lado... en ese lugar sólo existían él y ella... nadie más... perturbaría su tranquilidad... una felicidad que él estaba dispuesto a brindarle.

Sin decir una sola palabra le recostó en la cama... se veían hermosa, sobre el edredón blanco... una visión inquietante a sus sentidos... él le amaba... no tenía duda de ello... le contemplaba en silencio, observando como ella cerraba sus tristes ojos... era tan bella... una imagen de infinita pureza...

En esa noche de lluvia sólo existían ellos dos... dos enamorados luchando en contra de su destino... que ironía _¿Quién podría luchar contra el amor?_... ambos eran presos de sus destinos... inciertos... peligrosos... a pesar de ello... él confiaba en el tiempo... sólo un momento en silencio... un momento de oscuridad... un momento para amar...

Sin pensar nada más se recostó a un lado de la joven... acercándola a él con delicadeza... la rodeo con sus brazos... besando sus rosados labios...

-**_ Te amo mi Ren... mi pequeña Ren... - _**

La joven dibujó una nítida sonrisa de satisfacción... como si escuchará las palabras del joven que le asía en sus brazos con devoción y ternura.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Continuará...

Hola... es mi primer fic de esta serie... espero sus comentarios... es una historia algo complicada como suele ser mi estilo... habrá drama y romance... desde ahora les digo que este fic tiene muchas parejas y todas son heterosexuales... sólo denme una oportunidad... y digan que les pareció el primer capítulo.

Les espero en el siguiente Capítulo: Una melodía a mi corazón

Gracias por leer... ONGEAI DEJEN REVIEWS...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de GET BACKERS no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía._

**Capítulo 2: Una melodía a mi corazón **

En una habitación perfectamente ordenada con detalles occidentales, bellos cuadros reflejando la fauna y la flora de la selva decorando las paredes del lugar, en el centro se encontraba un piano de cola color negro , frente a este estaba una linda joven de cabellos azabache recogidos en una coleta alta, sentada con la espalda erguida , sus manos recorrían las teclas como si fueran parte del instrumento, una melodía suave bailaba en el ambiente, una ola de calma inundó los corazones de los presentes. Terminó de tocar y los plausos no se hicieron esperar , la chica sonrió al darse cuenta que su interpretación del maestro Bach había sido excelente.

**- Magnífico** - se escuchó la voz de una mujer situada a un lado de la jovencita.

**- Gracias** – la chica hizo una reverencia agradeciendo el halago.

- **Shido has encontrado una joya** – mencionó un hombre maravillado con la interpretación de la joven.

**- Lo sé –** afirmó el aludido, tomó una de las manos de la joven entre las suyas y acercándola a sus labios deposito un beso en la suave y nívea piel.

**- Si me permiten... debo retirarme, quisiera descansar** – dijo la señorita sonrojándose al sentir el cálido contacto del aliento del joven rozar su piel.

**-Hai –** asintieron los presentes.

La chica se puso de pie, su mano aún se encontraba sujeta por la de Shido.

**- Buenas noches** - dijo la joven dibujando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

**- Buenas noches Señorita Otawa** – dijeron al unísono el hombre y la mujer que antes le habían halagado por su talento **– espero se vuelva a repetir – **mencionó el caballero.

**- Estoy de acuerdo con Ban** – dijo la bella mujer aferrándose al brazo de su compañero.

- **Gracias, con su permiso –** la jovencita hizo una reverencia.

**- Espera** – Shido caminó hacia ella y la asió de uno de sus brazos para detener su camino – **deja que te acompañe Madoka** -

**- No es necesario** – la joven se sonrojo al sentir una cálida corriente recorrer su columna vertebral - **conozco el camino perfectamente -**

**- Quiero acompañarte** – dijo con firmeza el joven de cabellos café oscuro.

**- pero... sus invitados** – la chica dudó, su corazón le pedía que aceptará y su mente le impedía aceptar la muestra de caballerosidad.

**- Por nosotros no hay problema** – dijo el hombre de ojos azules como el océano.

**- Adelante** – les ánimo la bella rubia que acompañaba al apuesto hombre de mirada azulada.

A la joven no le quedo otra opción, aceptó el brazo que el joven le ofrecía. Salieron del salón en silencio.

**_- Es increíble_** – murmuró la rubia.

- **¿el que? **– preguntó el joven que la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos por su cintura, la acercó a él, besó sus mejillas y por último su frente.

**_- Pues ..._** – guardó silencio disfrutando de las caricias de su acompañante – **que esa chica tan adorable sea una excelente asesina **– se interrumpió nuevamente sintiendo los suaves y deseables labios del caballero que le abrazaba posesivamente.

**_- Hevn...-_** susurró el nombre de la rubia contra sus labios -

_**-mmm...- **_

**_- Te amo_** – murmuró dando inició a otro suave y dulce beso.

**_- Y yo a ti_** – se dijo Hevn en silencio sintiéndose segura en los brazos de Ban Midou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Madoka caminaba en silencio tomada del brazo de Shido, contaba mentalmente los pasos que daban, hasta que percibió que se encontraban frente a su habitación.

**- hemos llegado** – rompió el silencio el caballero.

**- Lo sé** – asintió Madoka **- Buenas noches Señor Fuyuki - **

**- Hasta cuando dejarás de llamarme por mi apellido y te dirigirás a mi por mi nombre de pila** – dijo Shido pasando una de sus manos por la mejilla de la joven , sintió el temblor de su cuerpo, sonrió para él mismo por la reacción que despertaba su contacto en la joven.

**_- Yo... –_** balbuceo la jovencita sintiendo la cercanía del rostro de su acompañante, sus narices podían rozarse – **_es tarde... debo descansar_** – dijo moviendo su rostro para sentir el calor de los suaves labios del señor Fuyuki en sus mejillas, se alarmó, sin embargo, no lo demostró, si ella no hubiera movido su rostro ese beso lo hubiesen recibido sus labios, movió su mano izquierda tras ella buscando la perrilla de la puerta para entrar a la habitación.

Shido abrió sus ojos con sorpresa inyectada en su mirada al darse cuenta que había fallado a su intento de probar por primera vez los labios de la señorita que le había robado el corazón desde aquel primer encuentro, desde aquella batalla que les había indicado que la enemistad les marcaría un doloroso destino. La observó abrir la puerta, no había ninguna emoción en su rostro, ni en sus bellos ojos apagados a causa de su ceguera, una enfermedad que ella le había contado tenía de nacimiento.

**_- Buenas noches Señorita Madoka –_** dijo Shido incorporándose en toda su estatura, imponente , un metro ochenta y cinco podía intimidar a cualquiera, menos a ella, siempre le miraba reflejando un bello brillo en sus piedras opacas , un brillo dirigido sólo para él, era difícil creer que esa jovencita con su uno cincuenta y ocho , acompañada de un angelical rostro pudiera ser una asesina , perfecta en su trabajo, paralelo a su talento en la música, era ella quien con su música y su bella danza de cuchillas podía llevarte por un camino placentero hasta la muerte.

**_- Que descanse Señor Fuyuki –_** respondió Madoka, al sentir como el calor del joven se alejaba , sin más entró a la habitación, caminó hacia la cama dejando caer su cuerpo, su corazón palpitaba acelerado, su boca se había quedado seca al imaginarse el contacto de sus labios con los del joven que le resultaba difícil derrotar.

- **_Qué había sido aquello _**- le preguntaba su conciencia, por que se sentía molesta consigo misma por haber impedido el contacto, uno intimo y especial, algo que jamás había compartido con nadie más, por que anhelaba salir corriendo, buscarle y decirle que no se detuviera, que lo intentará una vez más.

_¿Acaso? ... no... no... no... aquello no podía ser amor..._ ella había sido instruida para destruir vidas, para matar aquellos mortales que no entendieran su misión y él... Shido Fuyuki... era uno de ellos... Ahora se encontraba viviendo de su hospitalidad... de su caballerosidad, relacionándose con sus amistades, siendo parte de ellas... eso le afectaba de sobremanera, le dolía su pecho, las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, silenciosas, discretas, era una mujer ... una mujer enamorada de su enemigo... Pagaría con la muerte su error... no tenía otra opción.

Giró sobre la cama quedando boca arriba, todo se encontraba a oscuras, para ella siempre era noche. Movió sus brazos hacia la cabecera, sintió la madera rozar con la yema de sus dedos, con seguridad alargo en toda su longitud su brazo para tomar con su mano su instrumento preferido, un violín, el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre, una bella aristócrata, que había muerto enamorada de su padre. Un hombre que se ganaba la vida quitando la felicidad y esperanza a otros, su maestro en el arte de arrebatar la vida a otros, también había muerto de dolor, por cariño, el amor que le profesaba a su madre le había hecho débil, ella su bella esposa, su talón de Aquiles, había fallado en una misión, por error había atravesado el corazón de su amada y en su desesperación y soledad se dejó morir en una batalla que sin duda él hubiese ganado. Cerró sus ojos escuchando las gotas de lluvia mezcladas con el viento golpear contra la ventana. Se incorporó y sin pensarlo empezó a tocar su violín ... interpretando tristeza ... otro de sus maestros favoritos... Mozart ... La mejor melodía para ella misma, su mejor interpretación... _Réquiem por un sueño_... el himno para aquellos que dejaban este mundo, aquellos que dormían para siempre.

Shido caminó hacia su habitación, ya era hora de descansar, de borrar de sus pensamientos a la bella señorita que aún en sus sueños se presentaba y le provocaba los mejores y peores sentimientos que había sentido en toda su vida, por que no podía aceptar sus emociones, el había aceptado que no podría acabar con su vida, eso significaría acabar con una parte importante de sí mismo, caminó hacia el armario y sacó unos pantaloncillo negros de seda, empezó a desvestirse , cuando quedo en boxers se dejó caer sentado en la cama y se puso el pantalón, cada vez era más pesado esconder su s emociones hacia ella, su ángel, uno por él que estaba dispuesto a morir. Lo sabía... ella sentía algo por él, sin embargo luchaba contra la verdad y la realidad, él debía enseñarle que sus sentimientos eran puros y sinceros, en toda su vida jamás había despertado alguna mujer aquellas emociones en su corazón y ella con el simple hecho de haberse cruzado en su camino le había flechado una estaca en su corazón grabando emociones nunca antes experimentadas.

Sonrió para él al recordar su frágil figura, ese bello rostro, su suave piel y el temblor del calor de su cuerpo. Se prometió a sí mismo protegerle, incluso de ella misma, estaría dispuesto a esperar a que ella reconociera sus emociones y estuviera dispuesta a luchar junto a él por su destino, aquel que se había trazado desde su primer encuentro.

Se recostó en la cama, escuchando el sonido débil de las cuerdas de un instrumento, un violín... instrumento favorito de su Madoka, disfrutó de la triste melodía, Mozart, un himno para aquellos que partían de este mundo, _réquiem por un sueño_, la mejor interpretación de su ángel, _una melodía para su corazón._

El silencio reino en ambas habitaciones, poca distancia entre ellos, una puerta y unos cuantos metros de por medio, cerraron sus ojos entregándose al mundo de los sueños, donde ambos podían ser libres y disfrutar de su amor, el uno y el otro visitando sus sueños, aquellos deseos inconscientes que reparaban lo que sus conciencias no se permitían en la realidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola... vaya... cuanto tiempo de ausencia, agradezco a todas las personas que me han leído y en especial a las dos chicas que dejaron sus reviews, espero que este cap sea de sus agrado y dejen más reviews.

La historia empieza a tomar forma y más adelante comentaré como fue que se conocieron todos los personajes y el papel de cada uno de ellos.

Les aprecia al chan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de GET BACKERS no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía._

**Capítulo 3: Espejismos ahogados en veneno. **

Habían caminado lo suficiente para saber que su objetivo no sería alcanzado, la lluvia caía libre golpeando el pasto y deslizándose por su fresca piel humedeciendo su ropa.

**- ¿Tienes idea de dónde están ? –** cuestionó la suave voz de una mujer.

**- Ni idea** – una respuesta seca se escuchó de labios de su acompañante.

**- Masaki las matará –** susurró la mujer con desgano.

**- Tal vez** – recibió una respuesta fría y cortante de parte de su compañero.

La chica soltó una risita traviesa al verle ahí de pie, observando la gran construcción, daba escalofríos imaginar ese lugar como refugio, **_¿extraño, no?_**, para ellos era un hogar, un lugar cálido donde refugiarse del frío.

**- Deja de reír, anda** – el joven hizo un ademán con su mano para señalar a la chica que debían continuar con su camino – **Masaki nos espera** -

**- Hai –** la joven asintió siguiendo el trayecto del joven, a escasos tres pasos **_, le seguía_**, cuidando su espalda, siempre a unos pasos de él como una sombra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- **Quieres venir acá** – se escuchó la voz de una mujer – **por más que camines no harás que regresen , por favor, relájate, ven toma algo de té** – terminó de decir la mujer invitándole con su mano a sentarse junto a ella.

**- No entiendes** – dijo observando a través de la ventana las luces de la ciudad que les rodeaba – **son las mejores en su trabajo **– dijo clavando su vista en las gotas que se estampaban al vidrio.

**- ahh...-** suspiró – **lo único que entiendo es que si sigues con ese asunto enfermarás** – guardó silencio esperando una respuesta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin ni siquiera anunciar la llegada de las personas, sólo entraron en silencio.

Ahí estaban, los mejores rastreadores que tenía, frente a él.

**- ¿ Dónde están? **- preguntó en tono gélido.

**- no lo sabemos** – respondieron al unísono.

**- ¿ Qué no lo saben ?** – interrogó en voz modulada el hombre que clavaba su vista en ambos jóvenes.

Ambos movieron su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, reflejando una respuesta negativa.

Respiró profundamente, lleno sus pulmones del oxigeno de la habitación y después de algunos segundo lo soltó, buscaba serenidad en su interior, sin embargo, experimentaba de todo menos paz.

**- Bien, pueden marcharse** – dijo el hombre sin trasmitir emociones.

**- Hai** – ambos se miraron de reojo, después miraron donde su líder. Les daba la espalda, nuevamente concentrado en las luces de la ciudad. Movieron su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de una hermosa mujer de cabellos púrpura, con una sonrisa les indicó que debían obedecer a su líder.

De la misma forma en que llegaron se retiraron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**- Pensé que nos mataría** – dijo la chica tragando saliva.

**- Himiko, no digas tonterías** – respondió el joven rubio que caminaba a su lado.

**- No digo tonterías** – dijo la chica parando su trayecto en seco – **acaso no viste su rostro y el Kaoru **– llevó su mano a su barbilla y de manera pensativa dijo – **algo raro esta pasando aquí** – guardó silencio unos segundos – **ahh, desde que esos chicos espías aparecieron todo ha salido en contra de los planes** – bostezó posando su mano frente a su boca – **me iré a dormir** -

El joven sonrió al ver la expresión de niña despreocupada en el rostro de la _señorita veneno_, un título bien merecido, sin duda la mejor para callar a una persona sin dejar rastro, un trabajo silencioso, perfecto y poco doloroso.

- **Esa es una buena idea, descansa** – dijo el joven caminando hacia su habitación.

**- ¡ Kagami ! **– grito la chica que corría tras el joven – **es de mala educación dejar hablando a una dama** – sonrió al escucharse atribuyéndose el titulo como si ella perteneciera a la aristocracia – **espera, te he dicho...** – le haló del brazo, aprisionando en sus manos la tela blanca del saco.

**- ¿ Qué se le ofrece ?** – guardó silencio perdiéndose en su brillante mirada – **_señorita veneno_** – susurró sintiendo el roce de la suave piel de los labios de _la dama_.

**- sólo un besito... de buenas noches** – dijo Himiko retirándose de la cercanía del joven, sus pies tocaron el suelo y cerró sus ojos murmurando un - **_Te quiero_** - giró sobre sus talones y siguió su camino por el pasillo para llegar a la calidez de su habitación.

**- bella mía** – suspiró - **también te quiero** – giró la perilla de la puerta que se encontraba frente a él y se dispuso a descansar, había mucho trabajo que hacer, misiones especiales que llevar acabo y dos fuertes piezas que encontrar. Volverían hacer el grupo fuerte de la Fortaleza . Ciudad Babilón , estaría protegida por todos sus pilares y no habría quien pudiera derrotarles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**- Buenas noches cariño** – dijo la mujer rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del hombre que contemplaba las luces de la ciudad – **no sé que intentas encontrar en las luces, llevas horas – **cerró sus ojos** - llevas días haciendo lo mismo** – dijo recargando su mejilla en el lado de su espalda donde podía escuchar el latir de su corazón.

- **Existen secretos** – dijo el hombre en voz baja sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de la bella mujer que le abrazaba – **_muchos secretos -_**

**- mmm... si me dijeras algunos, tu carga sería más liviana** – respondió Kaoru abriendo sus ojos y soltando de su agarré al caballero que estaba frente a ella, aquel hombre quien le había salvado la vida y robado su corazón desde el primer encuentro , con nada podría pagarle todo lo que hacía por ella, siempre había algo que pagará el precio de las cosas y ella lo sabía, en ese caso , _su vida_ ... con ella pagaría cada momento a su lado, todo aquello compartido – **dulces sueños cariño – **

" **_La Dama Fuego " ,_** como solían llamarla sus compañeros por su excelente manejo del fuego, caminó hacia la puerta para salir de ese frío despacho y dirigirse a su habitación a obtener paz aunque fuera en los sueños, donde las preocupaciones , las batallas y la incertidumbre no podían atormentarle.

**- Lo siento – **se dijo en silencio -** _algún día lo entenderás, mi Kaoru_ **– dijo en voz baja el líder de los miembros de la mejor asociación de asesinos que existía en la Fortaleza, incluso los grandes de Ciudad Babilón se inclinaban ante cada uno de ellos. Les había elegido minuciosamente, los mejores en sus habilidades, no había ni una sola persona que igualará sus dones, su nivel talvez, pero la habilidad especial de la que habían sido dotados, era única y eficaz puesta en sus manos.

Pronto llegaría el día en donde nuevamente estuvieran reunidos todos los miembros de la fortaleza para terminar de una vez por todas con esos chicos de la agencia de espionaje que desde hacía meses venían dándoles problemas.

OoOoOoOoOo

**- ¿ Y bien?** – interrogó un joven rubio.

**- Encontré toda la información que me pediste** – respondió un joven de cabellos de color púrpura claro.

**- Perfecto , sabía que podía contar contigo MacubeX** – dijo el chico obsequiando una sonrisa a su compañero.

**- Siempre que pueda lo haré Ginji** – respondió el joven haciéndose a un lado para dejar a la vista del rubio las fotografías y datos que acompañaban a estas, observadas a través de la pantalla del computador.

**- _Dr. Chacal_ – Akabane Kuroudo_, Señorita Veneno_ – Kudou Himiko,** **_Caballero de los espejos _**- **Kyouji Kagami - _Ren – desconocido – Violinista - _****Otawa Madoka .**.. – leyó mentalmente la lista de los miembros de la asociación más temida de asesinos que había en todo Japón, maniobrando desde la Fortaleza, una corriente eléctrica corrió por el cuerpo del rubio, avisándole que una de las mejores batallas daría inicio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, muchas gracias a la personas que leen esta historia, en especial las que dejan sus comentarios, Mizuho, Kaze no Misuki, Yamilet y Cecilia. Ojala siga siendo de su agrado .

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap, creo que será pronto, ya vienen más personajes.

Al chan

Dejen reviews.


End file.
